Runaways: Mutants
by Jag523
Summary: New Names, New Powers, New Places, This all new team is about Mutants and their fight for survival. Their fight to stay out of government reach. This is Their Story...
1. Chapter 1

Northwest Suburbs Chicago, Illinois

Alexander Pavlis

**Wow, I can't believe my life has come to this…I'm just sitting here, just getting ready to hit the sack. I don't think any other teenager has as hard of time getting the energy to go and wash your face, and brush your teeth, and pee and blah blah blah. Going to bed though is the hardest part, just sitting there in silence 'till you pass out**

**Waking up the next day is a little hard; I have a class at five. Spots still haven't away. These spots are all over me and the doctors say they will eventually go away with sunlight.**

**God I hate school. It's really just nothing to me. I'm going to go to the comic book store and head back home and go to class. New X-men title came out today, amazing. Going to school was as normal, no traffic and get there just in time. **

Harper College, Palatine, Illinois

**Going to school to be a fireman is probably the most boring thing EVER. I walk in and I guess there's presentations, I def don't have anything to present. Guess were going outside now**

**Chad is the only person I know, I sit next to him so I kind of just follow his lead. These too suck-ups in my class got the fire department to bring a truck for us to look at for their presentation. Were outside walking to the truck. Some-things wrong. **

"Hey Fag, what's up", "what a pussy", "hahaha gay? Ew sick."

**Did that asshole REALLY just spit at me!! And did they just call me gay!? What the hell!?**

"What do you want?"

**There was three of them they were around me, surrounded me.**

"Your disgusting, you know that…"

**Are you kidding me?! I'm defiantly scared, I clenched my fists, I couldn't take them, and I know I cant!**

**One sneaks behind me and bashes me in the back of the neck. I fall on my knees. Screaming in pain another's kicks me in the stomach, than the head. I don't know what to do!**

"STOP!!!!!!"

**Chad? He was telling them to stop and even through one off me?**

"What are you doing? He's gay, deserves it!"

**My fists clench again and a tingly feeling sparked through my hand. Almost like when you wake up your hands from falling asleep. I look down, little white sparks of electricity swarming around my hand. My spots, my spots were glowing white!**

"What the f*%k is that?! Kenny, get him!"

**Another blow, to the back this time. It hurts so bad, I felt the tingle again. But it was getting more intense. I clenched harder. The feeling is getting greater! I look up to yell help. AND. AND Something happened, a strike! Something! WHAT?!?**

**I look around me and smoke is kind of clearing people are getting up, and what, Chad is inside a huge dented fire truck?**

"That was intense…"

**Chad walks over to me, He's huge, he is like BULKED up, what?**

"You ok?

"Yeah, I'm cool"

**Kenny aka the kid with the BAT comes at me. I duck and clench my fists and grab his legs. It worked, I was electrocuting him. I tripped him and got this intense feeling in me. I jumped up and back-flipped over one of the bigots and used his head to push off and land. As I pushed off I gave a little ZAP. I looked over and Chad was fighter the main guy, wow, finished him off good. GOD he's huge!! How did he get that huge!!**

"Thanks man…."

" What's going on?!"

**What's going on?! I called down lighting to strike a kid? What is happening to me? The sky is dark now, like a storm is coming. There were people at the top of the ladder when Chad flew into it! **

"Oh my GO-"

"I'm on it!"

**Chad jumps into action and pushes the truck so that the ladder isn't in the tree anymore. I can feel like lightning above us. Its gonna strike. For some reason I know where it's going. It's raining now, gonna come down hard soon..**

"Chad get them outa there!! The Lightning!"

"Huh..?"

**He knew what I meant and sprung again into action, telling the guys to jump and his now 7 ft tall body can catch. I know I can get the lightning outa the picture. I clench my fists and let go but I still hold on to the charge, a sparking force field generates around me…getting used to this maybe?**

"Nice." "Hey give me a lift!"

**Chad set his hands close together on the ground. I set into them and put my hands on his shoulders**

"1…."

"…2…"

"…3!!!"

**We both scream three and I fly! Clouds surround me, I squeeze my body really tight and all the electricity surrounds me, flowing with me, around me. I let go, not gently, with a BANG. I'm thrusted down into a cop car. Am I smoking? Oh my god. Chad runs to me. I'm in bad shape, he knows I'm not gonna make it by the time the ambulance gets there. My leg, its burning/tingling. The sunlight's on it, I look down at my leg and the part in the light is HEALED. Chad looked at me and than looked up. He put his arms underneath me**

"..1…2....3!!!"

**He through me as hard as he could, I was passed the storm clouds and still going, I reach full sunlight and I feel like I shed new SKIN. The burning sensations healed me. My skin glowing in the light…**

Plainfeild, Illinois

Donnie Sloma & Foster Mom

"I'm calling the POLICE!!!"

**Is she REALLY calling the POLICE?!? Oh my god, what am I going to do?! I can't go back home! Why is she treating me like a prisoner!**

"Your really messed up DJ, I try so hard for you!"

**What is she talking about! She's just screaming and I don't want to be here anymore…The door is pounding and it feels like my head is pounding with it…I need to get out of here..**

The END


	2. Chapter 2

Harper College, Palatine, Illinois

Alexander Pavlis & Chad Bernhoft

**So He's floating up there, What is going on, this all happening so fast. OH! Ok. He's coming back down! COME ON, bulk UP!! JUMP CHAD JUMP!!!**

"Gotcha!"

"Thanks!"

**He thanks me for SAVING his life? Oh wow this is happening….ok**

"Oh my god, dude, we need to get out of here!"

**Alex was right we needed to vacate and fast! I looked around and didn't know HOW any of this would make sense to a "normal" human, or COPS**

"Chad, here's my number txt me when you know everything is cool?! Cause we need to get outa here!"

"Yeah, for sure."

"Ok, well lets split man!"

**I gunned for it myself, can't believe this is all happening. OH, look, Is that a news helicopter?….oh god I gotta get outa here!**

Illinois Cheer Gym, Naperville, Illinois

Donnie, DJ, Sloma

**Alex should be here soon….hmmm….where IS he? Last night was awful, I need to get out of that house…ok back to focus Dj. Now, double punch double through to whip full double… GO, PUSH, PUSH DJ…**

"Oh my god look at Dj, damn, I don't know how he does it.."

**I heard that, people are so stupid, Im good because I TRY, Give it my all…LANDED IT…PERFECT. Kick ass Alex is here, HOPE he saw…Woah he doesn't look to good..**

"WHAT happened to you?! Your clothes, there torn, your hair, What happened?!"

"Come to the car…you have to see it to believe it…"

**Drama queen…**

"ok, hold on.."

**We get into the car…He looks nervous…**

"Alex Whats wrong? Aare you ok?"

**He puts up his right hand and…**

"WHAT!" "OH MY GOD, HOW ARE YOU?? WHAT ARE YOU-"

**His hand!! It just…SPARKED?**

"Listen…"

**Alex began to tell me about what happened at school with his classmate Chad, and what he did and what he could do…what is he? I don't care, but what…**

"The cops are going tot be coming after me, I know it… I need to get home and get some things before I go.."

"GO? GO WHERE?! Where are you going??"

"I don't know, I have to get outa here though, What I did is gonna be on CHANNEL 5 NEWS!"

"Ok, just breathe, I'm coming with you.."

"No, Donnie, Your not…It could be dangerous, you know what probably do to people like me and Chad?"

"Alex, stop. I'm coming with you. I can defend you! What are you kidding? YOU need ME!"

**He knew I was right, He couldn't possibly handle anything on his own, let alone without ME…He knows I can shoot and kick ass flawlessly.**

"Lets go now."

Ivanhoe, Illinois

Nicolette Pavlis

"You're coming home now? Alex? Your breaking up…Ok…in the bathroom…your suitcase?...how many??? Oh my god what did you do now, goodbye.."

**ok here we go, what did he do now….Bathroom stuff got it….I mean what could he have possibly done…ohhh the clicker! What's on? Boring…boring… oh there's the clothes… OH this looks interesting. Ew news….BUT wait that's…**

"OH MY GOD!!"

Driving, Illinois

Alex Pavlis & Dj Sloma

"Nikki just texted me saying its on the news, but they haven't said anything about names…"

**He's still trying to grasp the fact can Channel Lighting and control it, I guess I am too, And processing how the sun saved my life? That burned/tingled a lot…**

"Alex, Shouldn't you drive a little faster..?"

**Donnie's right I need to pick up the pace….**

_**-30 min. Later..-**_

**There's my house, FINALLY, still no word from Nikki to see if they know my name yet…Awe Donnie is asleep, drive always kills him…God, wow today at my college…Donnie cant go back to high school now…**

"Doesn't look like anyone is Home.."

**Oh, I guess he was awake…**

"No, it doesn't…hmmmm…let me call Nikki.."

"No Answer?"

"No answer."

**ok, now Im worried, Its dark so I really cant see if theres anything going on…**

Ivanhoe, Illinois

Nicolette Pavlis

_**-30 min. Ago-**_

**Ok, his things are good, set by the door, now…Wait, why is there a Van outside, creepy its black, and outside my house, and…oh my god...ok stay calm, Sh%! It's getting dark, ok.**

**No body's home, I don't know if that good or bad yet…**

THE END


End file.
